


【漫威/多CP】当你果体走到自家男朋友面前🚙

by FT77 (Faith1943)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith1943/pseuds/FT77
Kudos: 5





	【漫威/多CP】当你果体走到自家男朋友面前🚙

EC  
Erik有些讶异，从前Charles可没有这么轻松地赤裸在他面前，况且还不是在卧室里、在床上。他注视着那双令人沉醉的蓝眼睛，它们看上去纯净、温柔，充满了令人神醉的爱和关注。“Charles，”他轻轻念着爱人的名字，咀嚼着每一个音节，就像他的动作一样剥开Charles的生涩害羞。他扶着赤裸的人的腰，任由他伏在他身上为所欲为。  
他慢慢深入这具熟悉的身体内，温热滑腻的肠肉一瞬间将他包裹起来，Charles舒适地长叹了一声，喉结上下滑了一下。他动作不怎么温柔地动了起来，棕色的发梢不时划过Erik的脖颈。他的目光紧紧跟随着自己身上动作的Charles，闭起来的双眼，撑在他胸口的手，都令他无法自控。  
Erik几乎没等Charles动过十下，便翻身将其压了下来。他呼吸粗重地亲吻着爱人的每一寸皮肤，留下几天内无法消逝的印记，腰身毫不怜惜地耸动着，带来一阵似哭似喘的声音。  
他迟早有一天会因为过于沉溺Charles的温情而铸下大错，但现在，现在他们安然无恙地在一起，任由快感和爱意冲昏头脑。  
一阵不属于他的快感冲进他的脑海：是Charles，他无法在高潮时控制自己的能力，于是他的感受就随着大脑和身体一同和Erik达到了顶端。  
————————————————————  
锤基  
一切脱离了Loki的控制——他从未想过兄长还有这么富于野性和占有欲的一面——开始的很快，过程漫长而令人目眩，结束……他已经不记得结束是什么时候了。他被像游鱼或者浪涛中的船只，被波涛撞得摇摇欲坠，能接触到的只有兄长的身躯。无边无际的快感让他几乎失去思考的精力，有时磨得受不了了就在罪魁祸首的肩膀上狠狠咬一口。  
“…停…停一下……”尽管这些话说了完全没用，但也比任他摆布好，他确定有的词能够起作用。当他几乎无意识地喊他“哥哥”时，他确信兄长顿了顿，然而接下来却更令他抓狂。  
Thor难以自制地将爱人环在手臂间，腰际耸动，注视着这双布满水汽的眼睛，它们像阿斯加德曾经某个不知名的小井上绿色的苔。此时这双绿眼睛周围已经红了一圈，似乎再欺负一下就能哭出来。而他也确实这样做了，Thor几乎不怎么用力就能让他狡猾的弟弟哭着求他慢一点、轻一点，可一旦他真的听了他的话慢了起来，又会受到一记挑逗似的啃咬——Loki真的想要他停下吗？就算他愿意停下来，他亲爱的弟弟也会恳求他继续，哽咽的、不舍的。  
他能感受到Loki身体内部的热量和软肉紧紧地包裹着他，像地球上某种蚌类，湿滑滚烫。这是毒药。他们略长的头发纠结在一起，从地毯到沙发，黄昏到来却仍不愿停下。冰凉透亮的玻璃似乎令他别扭又矜持的弟弟变得格外放荡，但是更美更令人沉迷了。薄薄的眼皮因为无法抑制的哭泣变得红红的，略有些肿起来，Thor抱着Loki走向浴室，清洗的计划也搁置了，温水的润滑让Loki更坦诚了，一切又失去了控制，直到一个安抚的吻落到已经昏睡的人的额头上。  
Loki有些头疼地坐起来。他能记起略有些扎人的地毯、柔软的沙发、摇晃的布满云霞的天空——该死，天空？还有温热的水。他的小刀呢？  
————————————————————  
盾冬  
Bucky惊了一下，但还是很硬气地毫无退缩：毕竟是他先挑起来的。他面前略高大一些的男人反而笑出了声。“什么？”他有些困惑地说，哦当然，是这样。Bucky轻巧而快速地在爱人脸上亲了一下。Steve的表情变了又变，一时不知该笑还是该气，“没了？就这样结束吗？”他露出一个从不会在作为美国队长时出现的微笑，看上去危险又令人着迷。  
下午有些炽热的阳光慢慢变成黄昏的温和，卧室里的气氛逐渐变得躁动滚烫，Bucky干脆拉了面前人一把，他们双双倒在不算柔软的床铺上，他的手指触碰着另一个人的脊背，依稀能感受到深浅不一的伤疤，它们已经变得浅而发白，有的甚至已经不在Bucky的记忆中占有一寸战斗的记忆。  
他能感受到Steve轻柔的动作——他从来都害怕弄疼他，但也知道他根本不怕疼——怎么说呢，他爱他。动作渐渐深入，金色的毛茸茸的脑袋埋在肩颈处，手也不安分地慢慢开拓着，Bucky双手扶在Steve的后背上，不时因为直击大脑的快感手指弯曲，在那些伤疤上留下他的痕迹。  
“Schimdt?”这个刻到脊髓里的声音说道，语气说不上严肃还是略带笑意，“……回去找他？你认真的？”  
当然不是。他心里笑了笑，更紧地环住Steve，他们仿佛一同坠落，一个托起另一个，每一次接触都能带来令人战栗的快感，像光环一样围绕着他。他有时不太清醒地想到，同样是新世界的闯入者，Steve从哪里学到的这些——令人发疯的技巧？  
“你……”他本来想问的，但显然他无法完整说出一句话，所以主动放弃了。他沉浸在他的至交、他的爱人带来的快乐和甜蜜中。真奇怪，明明是他先挑起的，现在却是他无法继续也无法停止。Bucky用力地将手臂环在身上的人的腰上，金属的冰凉与身体的滚烫令他沉迷于这短暂的性爱中，然而再也不会有身不由己的分离了。  
————————————————————  
贾妮  
他们的身躯交叠，手与手相互钳制。Tony双手环着面前人的脖颈，一边吻得难舍难分一边腹诽着老贾的肺活量。当然啦，用鼻子呼吸。他盯着近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，试图从中找出一丝他的造物的影子。肺部的压力陡然减少，Tony大喘了一口气。  
一切都如记忆般进行，冰凉的办公桌使他瑟缩了一下。“嘿，Jar，坐回椅子上。”他凑到他永恒的朋友耳边说，潮湿的水汽笼在两人之间。  
Jarvis慢慢坐了回去，注视着爱人的面庞。他无法移开目光，只好托着Tony的屁股以免他在办公桌上太冷。Tony发出一阵揶揄的笑声，“担心你最好的朋友因此感冒吗？”他冲Tony笑了一下，看上去绅士极了，动作却完全像个情场老手。他托着Tony让他一下坐到了腿上。  
“——你什么时候脱的裤子？”Tony不可置信地说，“我吻你的时候？”  
他完美的管家露出一个称得上狡黠的笑，“是我吻你的时候。”  
接下来的事情与从前别无二致，他们互相亲吻、感受对方的身躯逐渐变热，某人赞助的润滑、些微的疼痛，一些安抚的接触。无数次Tony回忆起了第一次、曾几何时的生涩和犹豫，这时他的Jar就会用一丝疼痛或冲向脊椎的麻感将他带回来。  
“专心。”  
他记得这句话，伴随着眼前光线的晃动，他像船——或者什么波涛，唯一能够感受到的就是那双稳稳托住他的手，他们身躯相接的地方，他们融入了彼此。  
似乎今天老贾有几个特别关注的地方。Tony迷迷糊糊地想，他撑起上半身，不再全靠着爱人的支撑。呃……他看了看，所以果然是Jar喜欢的味道吗？  
“回神，你今天走神太多次了。”他最亲密的人在他脖子上轻轻啃着，有些含糊地说，“如果发生了什么事，一定请跟我说。”  
他摇摇头，手指压在Jar的后颈上，“没事，我只是想——你还是有偏爱的东西的。”  
Jarvis略有些惊讶地抬了抬眉，他没想到自家爱人还有这样的想法。“实际上，你喜欢的就是我喜欢的，”他猛地动了一下，带起Tony的一阵痉挛和轻声喟叹，“偏爱，当然，最偏爱的是你。”  
你让我可以去爱，于是我来爱你。我会成为你爱与被爱的共同对象。  
————————————————————


End file.
